Aliens to Evil Wizards
by AnnoyingLittlePixiexxx
Summary: Jack is expecting a visitor... but will Ianto like him? Rated T for possible later chapters.
1. Visitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood (Ianto) or Harry Potter. I would look after the characters much better than Joanne and Russell have!**

**Don't really know if I'm going anywhere so sorry if I get bored of it and move on. I will give you some warning if I do that though.**

_Jack POV_

I was sitting at his desk pretending to do some paper work. Why did UNIT always have to send me such boring paper work to do? I'd much rather be doing Ianto…

Suddenly I heard a voice.

'_Jack'_ it whispered '_I'm coming'_

I shivered. I must be imagining things.

'_Jack'_

Ok, maybe I wasn't imagining things. I quickly got to my feet. No! This wasn't happening! He was dead! He had been dead for years! Ever since the incident with the child – the boy who survived. Dumbledore said… no. Scrap all that Dumbledore said. Right now he should be worried about his team mates being safe. Which, in this position, with the darkest and most powerful wizard who ever lived heading towards the hub, no, they were anything but safe. This was not good.

"Everybody!" I called with as much confidence as I could muster. Four heads looked up from where they were working. Well, I say working. What I mean is Tosh is working, Owen is on some new website which I would rather not explain. Gwen will be texting Rhys and Ianto will be doing whatever it is he does when he is not with me. Obviously, I know exactly what he does then!

"What?" sighed Owen impatiently.

"Now listen, everybody come over here, don't say anything to him, listen… all this is way beyond us. Just listen to him and don't do anything and don't stare."

"Who?" asked Gwen curiously.

"He, who must not be named."

I shivered at the name, even though I hadn't even said the name. I didn't even say the name Voldemort and I was already shivering in my shoes.

Tosh, Owen and Gwen looked at each other with confused expression.

Ianto was still looking at me. He looked genuinely concerned. Man! He probably thought I was mad. Wouldn't be the first time.

I was about to assure them that it was perfectly safe. It wasn't but I didn't want to scare them. Then he appeared. I ran towards him and knelt at his feet.

"Master…" I breathed.

"Stand!" he hissed. I stood but didn't look at his face. If I was honest, it scared the hell out of me. The brave Captain Jack Harkness… wasn't so brave after all.

"You have," he said looking around, "a team."

He laughed. That laugh. I clenched my fists and stole a quick look at my team. Tosh and Owen looked confused. Gwen looked slightly scared but Ianto looked absolutely petrified. I tried to give him a reassuring look but it didn't seem to help.

"You deserted me," he growled turning back to me.

"I-" I didn't get to finish.

"Crucio!"

I screamed.

"Stop it!" yelled Gwen.

It stopped. He turned towards her. No this wasn't happening!

"Gwen…" I whispered.

Suddenly Ianto grabbed something out his pocket and pointed it at Voldemort. A blue light came out the end and hit Voldemort in the stomach making him fly back into the wall.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Ianto and a green light blasted out the end and it hit him in the chest. He also flew into the wall but he didn't move afterwards.

Voldemort turned back to me.

"I'll be back for you. _And _the boy," he said smiling at the unconscious Ianto.

Once again, he laughed that haunting laugh. Then, he disappeared again.

**Please tell me if you like it and whether I should carry on! Please review!**


	2. Voldemort's Drink

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood (Ianto) or Harry Potter. I would look after the characters much better than Joanne and Russell have!**

**Since I got reviews so quickly I've decided to carry on for now! Thanks to Randomness6 and yvettesims4510 for reviewing!**

_Ianto POV_

I couldn't hear my thoughts over the noise and fear of all that was going on around me. I had only been a Year 7, new to Hogwarts when a wizard invented the Cybermen. He defeated them and was lucky to escape with his life. He was going to go further with it as well. Let it use magic, like put a wand in its arm.

Apparently it destroyed him. Well, not literally, but he couldn't bear to destroy his most amazing creation. I know what he felt like. Except mine wasn't my creation. Mine was a person. If it wasn't for him… me and her… we… well, we could have been together… married even. But we joined Torchwood.

She was defenceless. A squib. And I didn't help her in time. I know the only curse that can affect them is the killing curse, and even that only knocks them out for a matter of seconds so it took me ages to get to the floor she was on.

It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my…

Suddenly I felt a throbbing pain in my head.

"Lisa…" I murmured, unsure of where I was.

"He's knocked his head pretty bad but he'll be ok for you to talk to him as soon as he comes round," a voice talked. The sound was slightly blurred but I could still understand what was being said.

"Hmm?" I groaned, opening my eyes. I blinked trying to remember what was happening. I was in the autopsy bay. I felt a kiss on my fore head.

"Jack?"

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded. Bad idea. My head started spinning again.

"Then you're going to give us some answers," he said, the tone of his voice turning from a concerned father type voice to a business interview type.

"Why? What happened?" I asked, my eyes filling with confusion.

"Owen! He doesn't remember anything!"

Yes. Right Captain Jack Harkness! I have stuff to answer to and you don't? At least this whole memory loss thing will give me some time to think up an answer.

Jack looked into my eyes.

"Owen! Doesn't matter! It's come back to him now!"

I stared at him with true confusion.

"I can tell when you're lying Ianto Jones."

"You're the one who should be giving me answers!" I muttered, quietly, but I knew he heard. I meant him to hear, "What are you? A squib?" I accused him.

"No. just a foolish man who was foolish enough to go out for a drink with Tom Riddle," he spat.

"You went for a drink with the Dark Lord?"

I now felt very scared. He was going to kill me. The guy I loved was about to kill me. Again. I hated the way I felt when he held the gun to my face. Lisa was dying. There was a single obstacle between me and her. Him. But I deserved it then. I don't now. And to make things worse, the Dark Lord.

I edged away from him slowly, my eyes filled with absolute terror. Why was this happening now? When everything was so perfect?

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. 10 things I did wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood (Ianto) or Harry Potter. I would look after the characters much better than Joanne and Russell have!**

**Hope everybody likes it so far!**

**Also, sorry to anyone who objects to me writing God but in my religion we are allowed to write it down.**

_Tosh POV_

"Jack's talking with _him_," said Owen, "Well, when I say talking… I mean they'll talk for 2 minutes then they'll start shagging, so word of advice Tosh, don't watch the camera."

I grinned at him. Why did he have to be so… amazing?

Gwen laughed. Why did he have to love… her?

Suddenly the box containing Ianto's wand started shaking. I stared at it.

"Owen," I said cautiously.

"Have they stripped yet? You're fault for looking!" he joked.

"No, Owen…"

Suddenly it broke out of the box and flew towards the autopsy bay, flying straight through the glass making us all jump in shock.

"Tosh," Owen glared at me, "Why didn't you tell us something was happening?"

_Ianto POV_

My wand flew into my hand and I pointed it at Jack. He tried to say something but I took a step closer, pointing my wand towards his neck.

"I…" I didn't know what to say. Or do. "I can't… I… I'm leaving."

And with that I disapparated.

"Ianto!" I heard him yell. I didn't care. No. Big lie. I did care. I cared so very very much. I loved… no I still do love him. Why him? It could have been anybody else on the planet. Anybody! But it had to be him hadn't it. Once again my heart had been crushed.

Hadn't God punished me enough? And err, what was I being punished for exactly? Oh. Right. Silly question.

Sneaking around Hogwarts with Fred and George. Those two were the best friends I ever had. Heard they started a joke shop down in Diagon alley. Might take a look some time. Been ages since I saw them last. And anyway, there wasn't anything in the corridors! No reason why we couldn't go around at night. And that fat Carney from Slytherin wandered around practically every night but he didn't get caught. How can they notice us but not notice that big fat bastard? I mean, he can't exactly squeeze behind things (though I wouldn't mind seeing him try!).

Taking the Marauders' map from Filches office. But technically that was Fred and Georges fault too… if they hadn't have been playing football with my essay then it wouldn't have got all crumpled up _and _more to the point they wouldn't have 'accidentally' kicked it into the fire and then I wouldn't have got sent to Filches office in the first place and I wouldn't have felt the urge to take the map. They were a bad influence on me… well actually I was the one who suggested playing football… and grabbed the first piece of paper I saw (not that I knew it was, my essay or anything but I bet they did!) to play with. I hate Professor Snape. And he hates me. I think I was his least favourite student. Until Harry Potter joined the school that is.

Going to the Forbidden forest. With Fred and George. But come on! Having the word 'Forbidden' just makes kids (especially me Fred and George) want to find out why it's forbidden. We found out and everything. Well, I did. We got split up. They found a friendly centaur and what do I find? I guy in a cloak who tried to kill me. I didn't have a clue who it was at the time like but I know now and it makes me shiver.

Skipping a lot of school incidents like sticking Carney's head down the toilet. Twice. Snape didn't like that. Blasting Wilson into a wall. Twice. Getting into a duel with Forse. That happened twice as well. And well, you get the point. A lot of other stuff.

Setting part of the library on fire. That wasn't my fault either. That was Carney, Forse and Wilson's fault. We were in the library (surprise surprise!) and were duelling. They started it. If they didn't want to have a duel they shouldn't have skitted Fred and George's hair colour should they! I set Forse's cloak on fire and he bumped into one of the book shelves, which was touching another, which was touching another and well, you get it. It was like the fire of London! And they say I just set his cloak on fire for no reason. And guess who gets yelled at? Me! Why does it always have to be me?

Robbing that shop when I was 18. Not really fair. I was drunk and it was only one of those cheap bits of plastic crap that nobody wants! I might as well have nicked a plastic bag! I had finished school then so was celebrating. Fred and George had gone back to their little cottage in the middle of nowhere. I went there once. It was beautiful! I wish I lived there! So I can't blame them. I just disapparated as soon as I was sober again.

Joining Torchwood one. No explanation needed. Just the fact that it was the biggest mistake of my life. Ever.

Failing to save Lisa at Canary Warf. That was the worst thing that ever happened to me. Worse than being tortured by the Dark Lord. Worse than anything. Why her. Why couldn't I have died instead? Why did it have to be her?

Sneaking her into Torchwood three. I understand how wrong it was now. It was all my fault that the Professor died. And the pizza girl. That innocent pizza girl. I fancied her slightly when I first joined. Not much. I wasn't over Lisa. But she was pretty. So was Jack. He still is. Mustn't think like that.

That leads to my next point. I am bi-sexual. A sin against God.

That is what I did wrong in life.

**No offence to bi/gays. I'm totally against queer bashing and homo-phobia. I'm just using that as I want to make my story interesting. Please review!**


	4. Look who decided to show his face

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood (Ianto) or Harry Potter. I would look after the characters much better than Joanne and Russell have!**

**Hope everybody likes it so far!**

**Also, this is post deathly hallows. Everything is the same except Voldemort didn't die and of course, Ianto is in this one. And of course Fred didn't die and neither did most of the other characters that were meant to die. Yay!**

_Molly Weasley POV_

"Harry, dear, could you help Ron and the boys outside?" I asked, "And Hermione, Ginny! Could you help me in the kitchen? Thanks!"

Cooking for so many was such hard work! And anyway, why was it only the girls who ever cooked anything. Most boys can't even make coffee! Well, I know Arthur can't and the boys must take after him. Typical… well, you need at least one person in a marriage that can cook, usually the woman, but not always. I have no idea what must happen in gay and lesbian relationships! How would men manage without a cook? Actually, I seem to remember one of Fred and George's friends being able to cook… a boy… bi sexual I think too! Lucky man… or woman who gets him. He was nice. Welsh. Jones, Ianto Jones.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Ginny love, check who that is, will you?" I asked.

"Sure."

She went over to the door and opened it. Standing there was a man, bold as ever, neat suit, looking down right sexy… no. he's only a boy. Mustn't think like that. I'm married. I've never had a relationship with someone so much younger than me… he was always so mature… I always wondered how he ended up with my Fred and George!

"Hello Mrs Weasley," he said. Those beautifully sexy Welsh vowels… no I'm going to control myself. He smiled. He had the same childish smile he'd had when he came here that time for his twelfth birthday. He was the youngest in the year and didn't want to go home. I saw the scars on his back. It was obvious that he had been beaten, poor boy. How could anybody do that to their child? He must be almost 25 now. Ianto was the youngest in his year so it's strange thinking of him as a fully grown man.

"You probably don't remember me."

He smiled again.

"Don't be silly Ianto! Of course I remember you! Now come in. you can give me a hand with the cooking after you've seen the boys. You're lucky. This is one of the few times the whole family gets together you see. It's Ginny's 21st next week so they've all come here!" I said smiling at Ginny.

"Congratulations!" He smiled at her. She blushed. Did I blush like that when he smiled at me?

"Thanks." She smiled back at him.

Suddenly Fred and George appeared right next to him.

"Well, look who finally decided to show his face!" They smirked at him from either side and then all three of them disappeared again.

"Boys!" I rolled my eyes at Hermione and Ginny. They nodded in agreement.

"Was that Ianto Jones?" asked Hermione.

"Yep!" answered Ginny, "Isn't he sexy!"

"Ginny!" I tried to hide my agreement.

"Don't worry, I'm still with Harry and everything, but he is!"

"Didn't he go work in the muggle world?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, we'll ask him about it over dinner," I agreed.

**What do you think? Do you like it or what? Please review!**


	5. You're back!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood (Ianto) or Harry Potter. I would look after the characters much better than Joanne and Russell have!**

**Hope everybody likes it so far!**

**Also, this is post deathly hallows. Everything is the same except Voldemort didn't die and of course, Ianto is in this one. And of course Fred didn't die and neither did most of the other characters that were meant to die. Yay!**

"So the Dark Lord knows your boss!"

Ianto nodded.

"Freaky!"

"Are you going back?"

Ianto stayed silent and seemed to be in thought.

"Yes," he answered finally "I'll go later."

_Ianto POV:_

So I went back. When nobody but Jack was there, I went back.

"Jack…"

"Ianto! Please just listen to me; I didn't mean it like that! I'm being forced to help him! Please believe me!"

"I…"

My eyes felt very full with tears. I prayed that it wouldn't show.

Apparently it did. He put his arms out.

"Come here."

I ran towards him, my eyes finally leaking onto his amazing coat.

"Its ok, I'm here."

I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Jack."

"No, I'm sorry. I…"

He pulled me into a soft kiss.

"Love you," he whispered.

**Ok, sorry that it is short but I have a lot of stories all in progress so sorry!**

**Review! I always go for the stories with the most reviews!**


	6. Author's note

**To all readers,**

**I am very very very very (recurring) sorry that I haven't reviewed is so long. My excuse: first I got banned (why parents don't understand the importance of Torchwood and all the other things I love I will never know, I mean come on! It is helping me with my English!) and then I went on holiday (which was very good). I should be writing again but I'm having major writers block for Torchwood and all my usual story bases because I got X-men 1, 2 and the last stand on DVD for my birthday (which was during my holiday) so my mind is focusing mainly on them so you can expect some new crossovers… (if you want)!**

**So, sorry and keep reading and I'll keep writing!**

**Sorry!**

**xxxIzzyxxx**


End file.
